


The Destiny of Courage and Kindness

by Ken_chan



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Beschreibung von Gefühlen zwischen zwei Männern, Gen, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan
Summary: Mut und Freundschaft sind in einer Seele miteinander verbunden. Es war vorbestimmt, dass Mut der Jogress-Partner von Freundlichkeit war. Denn es braucht Mut, um freundlich zu sein und es braucht Freundlichkeit, um auf einen Freund acht geben zu können.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Der Fokus dieser Geschichte wird auf Ken, Daisuke und deren besonderer Verbindung durch die Jogress-Digitation liegen. Dabei wird es im Verlauf der Geschichte auch zu romantischen Gefühlen zwischen den beiden kommen, da diese aber nicht den Mittelpunkt der Geschichte darstellen sollen, sondern es im Allgemeinen um die Verbindung von Daisuke und Ken zueinander geht, habe ich mich entschieden, die Geschichte mit Gen zu markieren. Leute, die ein Problem mit der Beschreibung von Homosexualität haben, sind hiermit vorgewarnt.
> 
> Die übrigen Charaktere werden ebenfalls ihre Auftritte finden, auch hier könnte es bei dem ein oder Anderen zu Beschreibung von romantischen Gefühlen kommen, diese werden aber für den Verlauf der Geschichte kaum eine Rolle spielen.
> 
> Diese Geschichte folgt einer alternative Timeline, bis zum Sieg über MaloMyotismon bleiben die Ereignisse wie in der Serie, alles was danach geschieht (der zweite Kampf gegen Diaboromon, die Handlungen der Drama CD's, Tri und der Epilog) finden keine Berücksichtigung in meiner Geschichte.

Die Welt lag in Trümmern vor ihren Füßen, sie hatten versagt. Hier und da kniete einer von ihnen und trauerte um den gefallenen Partner, manche von ihnen lagen selbst daneben und mussten betrauert werden. Es war ein Bild des Schreckens, in der Luft schwebte noch der Geruch des inzwischen erloschenen Feuers, in der Ferne hörte man noch das gequälte Schreien jener, die als Nächste fallen würden. Die Welt, wie sie sie gekannt hatten, in ihrer Schönheit und Pracht, gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Alles Leben war aus ihr verschwunden, die Farben waren zu einem Mix aus Grau geworden.

 _Die Welt ist tot, genau wie sie…_ , dachte der Junge, der auf einem Felsvorsprung stand und auf die gefallene Welt hinabschaute, die Welt, die er ins Verderben gestürzt hatte. Er wollte weinen, wollte schreien… aber er konnte nicht. _Diese Opfer… es ist alles meine Schuld…, wäre ich doch nur mitgegangen._ Sein Partner war der Erste, der gefallen war, ehe sie entdeckten, dass es keine Wiederkehr gab. Dieses Mal blieben sie tot, ausgelöscht, geopfert. _Ich hätte es sein müssen, nicht er..._

Der Junge sank auf die Knie, ballte die Hände zur Faust und schaute hinauf in den Himmel. _Wenn du noch hier wärst, hätte ich dann vielleicht den Mut gehabt, das alles zu beenden?_ Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort, die Götter dieser Welt hatten sie längst aufgegeben. In ihren Augen waren sie nur noch Gefallene; Fremdkörper, deren Schicksal nicht mehr von Bedeutung war. Der Dank dafür, dass sie all die Jahre ihr Leben für den Frieden riskiert hatten. Frieden…

Hatte es ihn je gegeben? Trügerischer Frieden, falsche Hoffnungen, das war wohl die traurige Realität. Gebracht hatte ihnen der Kampf letzten Endes absolut nichts. Die Finsternis hatte gewonnen, das Licht war zusammen mit Hoffnung gefallen, sie lagen versunken auf dem Grund des Meeres. Seitdem herrschte nur noch Zwietracht und Hass, jeder kämpfte für sich selbst, allein. Die Zweifel hatten gesiegt. _Was bleibt noch, wenn Hoffnung und Licht gefallen sind? Da ist nichts außer Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung..._

Die Hände gruben sich in den Boden, alles war mit einer dünnen Schicht aus Asche und Staub bedeckt, in die sich nun punktförmige Flecken mischten, als er sich doch endlich erlaubte zu weinen. Ihre Welt war genauso verloren wie diese, das hatten sie längst akzeptiert, sie warteten nur noch darauf, dass sie auch endlich fielen, ihr Schicksal sich erfüllte. Sie hatten alles verloren, für das sie gelebt und gekämpft hatten, ihre Familien, ihre Freunde, ihre Partner. Es gab nur eins, was er sich wirklich noch wünschte: Die Zeit zurückzudrehen, um alles besser zu machen. Doch das war wohl eine genauso trügerische Hoffnung wie alles Andere, für das sie versucht hatten, weiterzumachen.

Er erhob sich, warf einen letzten Blick über das Schlachtfeld. Warf einen letzten Blick auf diejenigen, die ihren letzten Atemzug auf diesem Boden getan hatten. Er schloss die Augen und atmete drei Mal tief ein und aus. _Es ist vorbei, er hat gesiegt._

Der Junge ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne… und merkte nur noch, wie er fiel.


	2. Nur ein Traum?

_Sonntag, 29_ _. Juli 2007,_ _2:30_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Mit einem Schrei wachte Ken auf und saß schwer atmend in seinem Futon auf dem Boden, hatte immer noch das Gefühl zu fallen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sich ein Albtraum so real angefühlt hatte und er wusste jetzt schon, dass er den Rest der Nacht wahrscheinlich kein Auge mehr zumachen würde. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Nacken brannte wie Feuer, ihm war speiübel und er fragte sich, was diesen Traum wohl ausgelöst oder was er zu bedeuten hatte, doch zumindest schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass er schlecht geträumt hatte. Um ihn herum verteilt lagen seine Freunde und schliefen tief und fest, selbst Daisuke schnarchte wie eh und je. Es war Ende Juli, Sommerferien, und da Takerus Mutter für einen Auftrag ihrer Zeitung einige Tage verreist war, hatte der Blonde, mit ihrer Erlaubnis, seine Freunde zu einem Übernachtungswochenende eingeladen.

Während die ältere Generation zu den Jüngeren eher wenig Kontakt hatte, waren Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Takeru und Ken auch nach ihrem Abenteuer in der Digiwelt fünf Jahre zuvor enge Freunde geblieben und trafen sich so oft es eben möglich war. Die Tore zur Digiwelt hatten sich nach dem Kampf gegen MaloMyotismon geschlossen und seitdem war es ihnen nicht mehr möglich, ihre Partner zu sehen. Inzwischen hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt, aber sie alle dachten an ihre Digimon und waren von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch traurig deswegen. Auch Ken vermisste Wormmon schrecklich, denn das kleine, grüne Digimon war immer sein Ansprechpartner gewesen. Viel von dem, was Ken ihm erzählte, hatte das kleine Wesen zwar nicht wirklich verstanden, aber für Ken waren diese Gespräche trotz allem sehr tröstlich und aufbauend gewesen. In Momenten wie diesem gerade wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als Wormmon wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Vermutlich lag der komische Traum an diesem Horrorstreifen, den sie abends gemeinsam geschaut hatten, Miyako hatte eine seltsame Vorliebe für unheimliche Filme entwickelt und ihre Freunde so lange bedrängt und bekniet, bis die schließlich zugestimmt hatten, ihn anzuschauen, einfach nur, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ken mochte Horror einfach nicht und wie man sah, war diese Art Filme für seinen Schlaf auch nicht sonderlich förderlich. Er schlug den Futon zurück, stand leise auf, stieg über Iori und Miyako hinweg und öffnete fast lautlos die Schiebetür zum Balkon, die er hinter sich auch bis auf einen Spalt wieder schloss. Er legte die Arme aufs Geländer und lehnte sich ein wenig darauf, während er seinen Blick über das nächtliche Odaiba schweifen ließ. In der Ferne konnte man die Rainbow Bridge und das Riesenrad sehen, irgendwo war auch in den Schatten der runde Turm von Fuji TV zu erkennen. Ken lebte zwar immer noch in Tamachi, denn selbst ohne die Wirkung der Saat war er ein guter Schüler und kam auf der Privatschule zurecht, aber er kannte all diese Orte natürlich trotzdem, immerhin trafen sie sich meist hier, um etwas zu unternehmen.

Er war kein Überflieger mehr, aber das wollte er auch gar nicht sein, es war viel schöner, wenn man einfach dazu gehören konnte. Anschluss in seiner Klasse hatte er zwar nicht wirklich gefunden, weil es ihm schwer fiel, auf andere Menschen zuzugehen, aber dafür hatte er ja die anderen Digiritter, die er seine Freunde nennen konnte und insbesondere natürlich seinen besten Freund, den er fast jedes Wochenende traf. Sie waren in den letzten fünf Jahren wirklich eng zusammen gewachsen, manchmal machte das Ken sogar schon fast ein bisschen Angst, wie nah sie sich waren. Denn noch immer hatte er die Angst, dass jedem, der ihm zu Nahe kam, ein Unglück widerfuhr, der Unfall seines Bruders war nach all den Jahren immer noch in seiner Erinnerung präsent. Gedankenverloren schaute er weiter in die Ferne, es wirkte alles so ruhig, so friedlich, ein kompletter Kontrast zu der Szene, die er in seinem Traum durchlebt hatte. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, ehe er sich umdrehte und in die braunen Augen seines besten Freundes schaute.

~*~

Daisuke war durch den Schrei aufgewacht, hatte sich aber weiter schlafend gestellt und eine Weile gewartet, ehe er Ken ebenso lautlos nach draußen folgte. Er hatte diese Albträume bei seinem besten Freund schon häufiger bei gemeinsamen Übernachtungen mitbekommen und der Rothaarige hatte dabei gelernt, dass es besser war, Ken einen Moment Zeit für sich zu geben, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, bevor man ihn darauf ansprach. Anfangs waren die Träume sehr regelmäßig und heftig gewesen, aber je mehr Ken die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hatte, desto seltener waren sie geworden. Umso mehr hatte ihn das heutige Aufschrecken überrascht und auch ein wenig besorgt. Vorsichtig legte er Ken also eine Hand auf die Schulter, nachdem er ihm leise auf den Balkon gefolgt war, aber er erschrak trotzdem. Daisuke machte sich meistens keine sonderlich großen Gedanken darum, ob er jemandem zu nahe trat, zu aufdringlich war, aber bei Ken hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, vorsichtig sein zu müssen, fast so, als würde dieser zerbrechen, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Woher dieses Gefühl kamen, wusste er nicht, aber es gab etwas Besonderes, etwas nicht zu Beschreibendes zwischen ihnen und diese Verbindung bestand, seit ihre Digimon vor fünf Jahren das erste Mal miteinander verschmolzen waren, war auch nicht abgebrochen, nachdem sich die Tore geschlossen und sie in ihren Alltag zurückgekehrt waren. Auch die anderen vier hatten dieses Erlebnis gehabt, aber ein Gespräch mit Hikari und Takeru über die Jogress-Digitation hatte deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass keiner von beiden auch nur Ansatzweise etwas Ähnliches mit seinem Partner verspürt hatte wie Daisuke bei Ken. Dieser schaute nun in die blauen Augen seines Freundes und lächelte, stellte sich dann schweigend neben ihn und schaute ebenfalls auf die friedliche Szenerie von Odaiba vor sich. Er war natürlich neugierig, was los war, aber er wollte Ken nicht bedrängen, wusste er ja, wie viel Schwierigkeiten dieser damit hatte, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Er konnte sehen, dass Ken ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, ehe dieser sich zu entschuldigen begann. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt haben sollte, das war keine Absicht, ich...“, doch da wurde dem Dunkelhaarigen direkt eine stoppende Hand entgegen gehalten. „Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich deswegen böse?“, fragte er und Ken schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Daisuke seufzte innerlich ein wenig, Ken war immer so extrem höflich, darauf bedacht, es allen Recht zu machen, sodass er sich dabei manchmal selbst ein wenig vergaß. Er wollte ihn nun aber erst einmal auf andere Gedanken bringen und plapperte daher einfach drauf los. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Miyako so auf Gruselfilme abfährt, ich meine, sie war schon immer härter im Nehmen als Hikari, aber das hatte ich dann doch nicht erwartet. Wobei sie sich am Ende ja auch ganz schön an dich geklammert hat, obwohl du so aussahst, als wolltest du selber weglaufen“, meinte er lachend und ein wenig neckend, er zog Ken ganz gerne Mal auf, aber der wusste ja, dass sein Freund es nie böse meinte. Sein Lieblingsthema dabei war Miyako, die oft wie eine Klette an Ken hing und gar nicht von seiner Seite weichen wollte, egal wie wenig Interesse sein bester Freund an ihren Avancen zeigte. Ken hatte ihn kurz angesehen, dann aber den Blick wieder auf das Panorama vor sich gelenkt, während der kühle Nachtwind durch seine Haare wehte und musste nun auch ein klein wenig lachen. „Sie hat doch so viele Geschwister, vermutlich hat sie das von ihrem Bruder oder einer ihrer beiden Schwestern. Aber ich wäre ganz froh, wenn es bei diesem einen Film bliebe, ich mag einfach kein Horror“, sagte er nachdenklich und drehte sich dann wieder zu Daisuke um. „Ich hatte einen ziemlich verrückten Traum, daran ist sicherlich nur dieser Film schuld.“

~*~

Ken war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass Daisuke ihm nach draußen gefolgt war, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, tat dessen Anwesenheit gerade wirklich gut und beruhigte ihn etwas. Nachdem er ein wenig über Miyako hergezogen hatte, entschied sich Ken, ihm von dem Traum zu erzählen und sah dann wieder nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Ich habe schon häufiger von der Zeit in der Digiwelt geträumt, aber noch nie von etwas, dass gar nicht passiert ist. Ich frage mich, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat.“ Sein bester Freund sah ihn an, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grinste. „Ach was, du fängst ja schon an wie Hikari, interpretiere da doch nicht so viel hinein, es war nur ein Traum, Ken. Komm, lass uns wieder rein gehen und weiter schlafen. Wir wollten doch heute zusammen schwimmen gehen und wenn du nicht ausgeschlafen bist, habe ich ja gar keinen ernst zunehmenden Gegner“, meinte er schmollend und Ken schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.  
  
„Manchmal wüsste ich gern, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, Motomiya. Takeru und Iori sind auch sportlich aktiv, unterschätze die beiden nicht.“ Daisuke grinste breit. „Ach Iori ist doch noch ein halbes Kind und gegen Takeru gewinne ich haushoch!“, plusterte er sich auf, die Rivalität zwischen Daisuke und Takeru würde wohl niemals so richtig nachlassen, irgendwie hatte Ken den Eindruck, dass das immer schlimmer wurde, je besser sich Hikari und der Blonde verstanden. Lief er ihr etwa immer noch nach? Ken hatte eigentlich gedacht, sein Freund hätte endlich eingesehen, dass die Braunhaarige keinerlei Interesse an ihm hatte, aber so konnte man sich täuschen.

Immerhin hatte er aber erreicht, dass Ken sich nicht mehr so elend fühlte, der Traum langsam verblasste und sich auch wie ein solcher anfühlte. Das Brennen im Nacken war verschwunden und auch sein Magen hatte sich beruhigt. Er stieß sich vom Geländer nach hinten ab und sah Daisuke an. „Was auch immer du mal träumen magst, ich empfehle dir nicht, am Traumende ins Bodenlose zu springen. Hätte ich nicht schon auf dem Boden gelegen, wäre ich sicherlich aus dem Bett gefallen“, meinte er und fragte sich immer noch, warum sein Traum-Ich unbedingt in die Tiefe hatte stürzen wollen. Leise schob er die Türe wieder auf und betrat mit Daisuke das Wohnzimmer. Die übrigen vier schliefen immer noch tief und fest, sehr zu Kens Erleichterung. Er hatte Daisuke gebeten, über den Vorfall heute Nacht Stillschweigen zu bewahren, denn es war ihm ein bisschen peinlich, dass er von einem Traum so aus der Fassung gebracht wurde. Vorsichtig schlüpften sie wieder in ihre Futons und Ken lächelte Daisuke noch einmal an. „Schlaf gut und danke“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Keiner der sechs Jugendlichen bemerkte den dunklen Schatten, der vom Dach des Wohngebäudes auf das Nachbarhaus sprang und sich von dort in der Dunkelheit entfernte.

_Sonntag, 29. Juli 2007, 3:00_

_Unbekannter Ort_

Alles lief nach Plan, die ersten Zweifel waren gesät worden und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie aufkeimten und sich in dem Jungen ausbreiteten. Sie würden büßen für die Schmach, die sie ihm zugefügt hatten, _er_ würde büßen für das, was vor fünf Jahren geschehen war. Aber vorerst brauchte er nichts zu tun, einfach nur abwarten, denn _er_ würde von ganz alleine auf den Abgrund zugehen. Ein zufriedenes, schauriges Lachen erklang, oh wie sehr freute er sich auf den Tag der Rache, der immer näher rückte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zu meiner neuesten Fanfiction-Idee. Denjenigen, die nach dem Prolog etwas abgeschreckt sind, keine Sorge, es bleibt nicht so düster! Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte spukt mir schon einige Monate im Kopf herum, daher habe ich die Weihnachtspause der Uni genutzt, um ein wenig hieran zu feilen. Updates kommen wahrscheinlich etwas unregelmäßig, aber ich versuche in der nächsten Zeit schon ein wenig vorzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, der Prolog macht euch Lust auf mehr.


End file.
